In-vehicle entertainment has traditionally been provided by the radio. The driver and, if present, passengers in the vehicle usually select a radio station, and then passively listen to the audio, be it music or talk. Other audio entertainment is also available, including cassette tapes, CDs, audiobooks, portable electronic music players. In each case, the vehicle occupants passively consume the content presented to them aurally.
More recently, in-vehicle entertainment systems provide the opportunity for vehicle passengers to watch video, such as movies or TV programs, on embedded in-vehicle displays. Such an option is not typically available to the driver of the vehicle due to the likelihood of distraction. And again, such entertainment options consist of the vehicle occupants passively consuming the content of the movie or TV program.
More advanced entertainment systems may include gaming consoles or computers. These systems give the vehicle passengers the opportunity to engage in, for example, video games while traveling to a destination. Again, however, such systems are not typically available to the driver of the vehicle because of the concern that such a game system could be distracting to the driver.